


Friendly neighborhood pervert

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Cody being a nice pervert, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: He had always been the type of guy who had more female friends than male. He couldn't really explain it other than maybe women made him relax more. They weren't as judgmental about a lot of things as men.





	Friendly neighborhood pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Cody made a quick mention of Cinderella's feet I spent way too long reading interviews with foot fetishists to get a better understanding of foot worship.

Cody took his glasses off and smiled up at Yazmin before diving in between her legs.

He had always been the type of guy who had more female friends than male. He couldn't really explain it other than maybe women made him relax more. They weren't as judgmental about a lot of things as men. Around them he could freely admit to fantasizing about Hawkeye or that sometimes he relaxed by painting his toenails. All that got him was a few giggles and a bit of teasing, not the danger of a beating behind the cafe. He could handle some period jokes in exchange for that.

And he certainly didn't mind that he had ended up as the resident "emergency dick", though that was just a bonus. Besides, he was more of an "emergency tongue". They had never had full on 'cock in vagina' sex, but if his girls needed some quick relief he'd always be there for them.

Yazmin pulled at his hair, forcing his tongue even deeper into her.

"Shit! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a lesbian! How'd you get so good at this!?"

She obviously didn't expect an answer, so he continued licking circles around her clit while rubbing a thumb against her G-spot.

Poor straight women. It broke his heart that so few of them had experienced a cunnilingus orgasm. Other men were so lazy. They acted like it was some huge mystery, when in reality there was only two secrets to giving a woman an orgasm; loving pussy and circles. Lots and lots of circular motions.

Yazmin's thighs started to tighten around his head so he put more force into it, helping her over the edge. Even after she went completely stiff and started shaking, he kept licking, letting her have complete control over the situation. They were done when she said so.

"Okay! Okay stop!" she hissed, pushing his face away. Cody wiped his mouth and sat back on his heels, waiting. Yazmin tended to get completely lost in pleasure, so she needed some time to come back down. 

He loved how different they all were. Kimia had no inhibitions and always pulled him aside in the weirdest situations. Also, she did pirate voices for some reason. Carmen was more timid and wouldn't do a thing if it wasn't happening in her own bedroom. 

And of course his girls couldn't keep their mouths shut, so one day Katie suddenly wanted him to go down on her too. Apparently her boys could benefit from working on that particular skill. She turned out to be pretty aggressive and Cody had to massage his jaw after she left, sending kind thoughts to Michael, Soren and Daniel. God be with them.

Suddenly Yazmin's leg shot up, almost kicking him in the face.

"Do your thing" she said, and Cody gently took her foot in his hands and kissed it.

**********

Yazmin looked up at the ceiling, completely blissed out. She didn't share or understand Cody's foot fetish, but he could suck on her toes all he liked if he kept giving her orgasms like that. 

And honestly, she was pretty sure he liked being a creep. Why else would he look like that? He was usually such a down to earth and sensible guy so he had to know.

She noticed the sound of Cody's zipper being pulled down, so she sat up and placed her other foot on his chest, pushing him backwards.

"Sit down" she said, and he did as told. Before he pulled his dick out he put his glasses back on, then popped the lid off a tiny bottle of lube which he quickly spread on his cock.

The rest didn't take long. She pressed her foot as hard as she could against his crotch and started rubbing. It was awkward and nowhere near as delicate as a handjob but Cody enjoyed it all the same. He made rocking motions with his hips while tiny, needy whimpers escaped him. For fun she placed her other foot flat against his face, just to see what would happen, and suddenly he was coming all over himself.

"Well shit" she giggled "You liked that, huh?"

Cody just smiled up at her, drops of sweat forming on his forehead, his hair a mess and glasses about to fall off. He looked at her cum covered toes then back at her.

"Really?" she asked, then sighed and said in her most loving voice "Fine, knock yourself out, freak"

Chill, laid back Cody, your friendly neighborhood pervert.

**Author's Note:**

> Cody's character seems to be a nice, laid back guy who also happens to be a huge pervert. He doesn't hit on people and women feel safe and relaxed around him, but he's always quick to talk about sex if other people bring it up.


End file.
